Winter Memories
by bl3achtou4ro
Summary: Pertemuan mereka adalah sebuah keajaiban yang turun dari langit bersamaan dengan butiran seputih dan selembut kapas itu. Fic for Celebration IchiRuki's Day


"**Winter Memories****"**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

.

.

.

.

_**Musim dingin, **__**Kuchiki Rukia usia 12 tahun...**_

Mata violet besarnya dengan serius memandang deretan angka yang tertera di bulan Desember. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi cemberut. Bulan Desember adalah awal musim dingin di Jepang sekaligus musim yang paling dibenci Rukia.

Pada bulan Desember, siang menjadi lebih pendek dan hawa dingin mulai menusuk. Binatang-binatang seperti ular, katak atau beruang akan memasuki periode _dormansi_, yakni tidur selama musim dingin.

Sejak dahulu, bulan Desember adalah bulan yang sangat sibuk karena merupakan bulan dipenghujung tahun sekaligus persiapan menyambut tahun baru. Salju mulai turun sekitar hari Natal dan tempat ski mulai ramai dengan orang-orang yang bermain ski.

Jujur ada alasan lain yang Rukia sembunyikan, kenapa ia begitu benci musim dingin. Ia tidak bisa bermain ski. Akan sangat menyebalkan bila teman-temannya mengolok-olok atau bahkan menertawainya saat ia terjatuh dengan salju menutupi sebagian wajah dan rambut hitamnya.

Ingin sekali hari ini, ia tidak ikut berlibur dengan teman-temannya. Mengingat hari ini Ochi-sensei mengajak murid-murid SD Karakura untuk bermain ski di Prefektur Nagano.

Berpura-pura atau beralasan sakit? Oho...Rukia benar-benar jera melakukannya.

Dulu saat duduk dibangku kelas empat sekolah dasar, Rukia pernah berpura-pura sakit. Alasannya sungguh sederhana. Ia lupa mengerjakan PR Matematika yang harus dikumpulkan hari itu juga.

Namun, tiba-tiba tou-sannya memanggil dokter Unohana untuk memeriksa Rukia. Jelas, Rukia ketahuan berbohong. Mungkin agar ia jera, dokter Unohana memberikan resep obat yang menurutnya sangat pahit. Ia lebih memilih makan _osechi_ dan _toshikoshi soba_ saat malam tahun baru daripada meminum obat itu.

"Rukia,"

"Kaa-chan," serunya sambil berlari memeluk seorang wanita berambut hitam dan memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan mensejajarkan diri dengan putrinya. "Kau tahu ini jam berapa sayang? Nanti Ochi-sensei akan memarahimu kalau kau terlambat datang ke stasiun. Ayo kaa-chan antar sekarang."

"Hari ini kita akan menginap dan bermain ski lagi di Prefektur Nagano," ucap Rukia pelan.

Sang ibu membawa gadis kecil itu ke dalam pangkuannya. "Kau tahu dulu kaa-chan juga tidak bisa bermain ski."

Rukia tersenyum lebar. Memperlihatkan gigi susunya yang berjejer rapi di balik bibir mungilnya. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Kaa-chan sangat bodoh bermain ski saat seumuran denganmu sayang"

"Lalu teknik apa yang kaa-chan pakai waktu itu?"

Dengan lembut dibelainya rambut hitam milik Rukia. "Kaa-chan memakai teknik V untuk pemula," jawab sang ibu sambil tersenyum.

Terlihat binar keheranan di mata violet milik Rukia. "Teknik apa itu kaa-chan?" tanyanya polos.

"Teknik V adalah teknik memposisikan kedua papan ski di kaki kiri dan kanan membentuk huruf V terbalik. Gunanya adalah untuk bisa mengerem laju kita saat dirasa kecepatan luncur kita terlalu tinggi sehingga menyulitkan kita untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Kau mengerti kan Rukia sayang?"

"Iya kaa-chan," ucapnya serius, mempertemukan dua warna amethys yang indah.

.

.

.

.

Lautan salju membentang sepanjang batas mata memandang, menyelimuti setiap lekuk morfologi tanah di tempat ski dan penginapan di Prefektur Nagano. Perpaduannya dengan latar belakang pegunungan di belakangnya menghasilkan setiap bentangnya ibarat lukisan empat dimensi yang sangat indah.

"Nah siapa yang belum bisa main ski?" tanya Ochi-sensei ketika mereka sudah berada di _arena kids_ dan _beginner zone_.

Rukia menengok kanan kiri, berharap ada orang lain selain dirinya yang belum bisa main ski. Namun harapannya tidak terkabul. Ia lebih memilih menunduk menatap gumpalan salju berwarna putih.

"Jadi semua sudah bisa?"

"Ya!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh main ski di arena ini. Ingat, jangan sekali-kali mencoba meluncur di arena ski sesungguhnya. Berbahaya," Ochi-sensei mengingatkan dan di jawab dengan anggukan semua murid.

.

.

.

.

"BRUUK, AWW," rintih Rukia kesakitan saat ia mencoba teknik yang kaa-chan ajarkan padanya. Padahal ia baru meluncur beberapa meter, namun ia sudah jatuh terguling-guling dengan salju menutupi sebagian rambut hitamnya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA,"

Rukia menunduk-menatap gumpalan salju di bawahnya dan berusaha menahan buliran air mata dengan menggigit bibir bagian bawah.

"Ternyata ada anak dari keluarga Kuchiki yang bodoh main ski ya," celetuk salah seorang anak perempuan berambut ungu dan disambut gelak tawa dari anak perempuan lain yang ada di sana.

Hidung mancung Rukia mulai memerah, menahan tangis. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca sudah menggoda pupil untuk mengerjap, menetes setitik air di sana. 'Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menangis di hadapan teman-temanku,' pikirnya. Dan dengan segera ia berlari menjauhi tempat itu-meninggalkan teman-temannya dengan raut wajah menyesal.

.

.

.

.

Tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menggerutu karena tak sengaja ia tabrak, Rukia terus berlari menuju ke penginapan. Wajah mungilnya sudah beberapa kali menintikkan air mata. Ia bahkan mengabaikan sepatu ski yang menurutnya berat dan super kaku yang sekarang ia pakai.

"BUK" tubuh mungilnya terhempas ke belakang dan jatuh terduduk di gumpalan salju, akibat ia menabrak seseorang dengan cukup keras..

"Hei! Kau ini bagaimana heh?" maki orang itu.

Rukia menengadah dan dilihatnya seorang anak laki-laki yang sebaya dengannya memakai syal dan topi rajutan berwarna coklat.

"Eh, kau menangis? Maafkan aku," kata anak itu. Nada cemas terdengar dari suaranya. Rukia menggeleng dan mengusap butiran air mata yang masih tertinggal di pipinya. Ia heran dirinya yang salah kenapa harus anak itu yang minta maaf?

Rukia berdiri dan membungkuk sebagai ucapan permintaan maaf. Lalu tanpa sepatah katapun ia segera berlari menuju ke penginapan. Anak laki-laki itu hanya melihatnya-sampai ia hilang di ujung belokan. Saat ia berbalik, mata coklat musim gugurnya menangkap sebuah benda yang besinar dan sedikit tertutup butiran putih selembut kapas yang mulai turun dari langit. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul bertuliskan nama Rukia.

.

.

.

.

Jam baru menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam. Namun mata violet miliknya tak bisa dipenjamkan sedetik pun. Ia masih saja memikirkan kejadian memalukan di _arena kids_ dan _begineer zone _tiga jam yang lalu.

Rukia bangun dan menyembunyikan wajah mungilnya diantara kedua lututnya. 'Aku rindu kaa-chan dan tou-chan. Padahal belum ada satu hari di sini,' gumannya. Tangan mungilnya beralih menuju leher-mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya merasakan kehadiran kaa-chan serta tou-chan disampingnya.

Mata ametyhs milik Rukia membulat sempurna dan dengan segera ia menundukkan wajahnya-melihat bahwa kalung yang diberikan kaa-channya telah hilang. 'Pasti terjatuh saat aku main ski atau menabrak anak tadi,' pikir Rukia.

Segera diambilnya jaket violet dan syal putihnya yang tergantung di ujung kamar. Sebelum menutup pintu, ia melirik Hinamori-teman satu kamarnya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Rukia tersenyum. "Aku pergi sebentar Momo."

.

.

.

.

"Hah," Rukia duduk beralaskan gumpalan salju di bawah pohon plum. Kalung miliknya tak ditemukan dimanapun, padahal sudah hampir setengah jam ia mencari. Tubuh mungilnya mulai menggigil kedinginan.

Namun sepertinya Rukia tak ingin beranjak dari tempat itu. Ia hanya menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Kalau saja hari ini tanggal 7 Juli, galaksi Bimasakti akan tampak seperti sungai yang mengaliri langit. Dan akan ada dua bintang yang mengapit Bimasakti tampak lebih terang dibanding bintang-bintang yang lainnya. Kedua bintang itu bernama Altair dan Vega. Hanya sekali dalam setahun mereka bertemu, yakni tanggal 7 Juli di musim panas.

Dari sini, Rukia juga bisa melihat orang-orang yang naik gondola menuju atau pulang dari tempat main ski yang sesungguhnya. Pasti pemandangan dari atas gondola sangat indah. Rukia bisa membayangkan melihat indahnya salju di kejauhan yang nampak gelap dengan latar gunung di belakangnya.

"Aku juga ingin bisa main ski," katanya pelan.

"Pasti kau bisa," sebuah suara lain menyaut dari belakang. Sepertinya ia kenal suara ini walaupun hanya sekali ia mendengarnya. Segera saja ia menoleh dan melihat mata coklat musim gugur itu menatapnya lembut. Rukia baru sadar kalau rambut anak itu berwarna orange cerah. Benar-benar sebuah kombinasi yang tepat.

Anak itu duduk di samping Rukia dan ikut menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang. "Sedang apa kau disini? Bisa sakit tau".

"Aku sedang mencari sesuatu," jawab Rukia. Tangan mungilnya mengambil sebatang ranting kurus dan mulai menggambar chappy-kelinci kesukaannya.

"Mencari apa?" tanya anak itu lagi.

"Kalung".

Anak laki-laki itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. "Namamu Rukia?"

Rukia menghentikan kegiatan menggambarnya dan menatap anak itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Ini," serunya sambil tersenyum lebar-memperlihatkan kalung yang sedari tadi di bawanya.

Refleks Rukia memeluk anak laki-laki itu. "Terima kasih," bisiknya.

Terlihat rona merah di wajah anak itu, namun segera ditepisnya. "Ya".

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Rukia setelah ia selesai memasang kalung itu kembali ke lehernya.

"Aku Ichigo."

Rukia hampir tertawa mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Itu kan nama buah yang manis. Strawberry. Tapi ia menahan tawanya karena ia diajarkan kesopanan pada orang lain.

"Kau bisa main ski Ichigo?" tanya Rukia. Mata violetnya memandang lekat-lekat mata hazel milik Ichigo.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa? Kau ingin aku ajari main ski?"

"Benarkah?" jawab Rukia setengah tidak percaya.

"Ya...Tapi aku hanya tiga hari disini. Pastikan kau harus belajar sungguh-sungguh. Kalau tidak, aku tak akan mengajarimu. Janji?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengacungkan jari kelingking miliknya.

"Janji," Rukia tersenyum lebar dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking milik Ichigo.

Dan cuaca seakan mengerti keajaiban cinta yang sedang diukirkan Tuhan di tempat itu. Seolah pertemuan mereka adalah sebuah keajaiban yang turun dari langit bersamaan dengan butiran seputih dan selembut kapas-salju.

.

.

.

.

Angin musim dingin mulai menusuk, membuat Rukia harus merapatkan jaket violet yang dipakainya. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat Ichigo melatihnya bermain ski selama tiga hari. Sungguh kenangan yang tak akan pernah Rukia lupakan.

Karena itu, ia berharap hari ini tak segera datang, mengingat hari ini Ichigo akan pulang ke Tokyo dan dirinya akan kembali ke Karakura.

Tokyo dan Karakura? Seberapa jauh kedua kota itu ia sendiri tak tahu. Rukia bahkan tak pernah mengunjungi ibukota negara Matahari Terbit itu. Yang ia dengar dari orang-orang adalah Tokyo adalah kota terbesar dan teramai di Jepang.

Rukia menghela nafas berat. Sudah berapa lama ia menunggu? Ia sendiri tak tahu. Mungkin karena terlalu bosan, Rukia membuat boneka chappy dari salju-salju putih yang tersebar di permukaan tanah.

"Rukia"

Rukia menoleh dan melihat Hinamori berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Momo?"

"Ochi-sensei dan yang lain sudah menunggu di dalam bus. Ayo kita segera ke sana," ajak Hinamori.

Rukia kecewa. "Sepuluh menit lagi bisa?"

Hinamori menggeleng. "Kalau tidak segera berangkat nanti kita akan ketinggalan kereta yang menuju ke Karakura."

"Baiklah!" Rukia menyampirkan tas ke bahunya dan berjalan pelan mengikuti langkah Hinamori. Sesekali ia menoleh, siapa tahu Ichigo akan muncul di saat-saat terakhir. Namun rupanya itu semua sia-sia.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut orange terlihat berlari terburu-buru menuju ke sebuah tempat di bawah pohon plum. Sepi. Tak ada siapapun saat ia sampai di tempat itu. Sesaat kemudian, seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. Ia menemukan sebuah boneka salju kecil berbentuk kelinci dan sekarang ia baru sadar kalau ia benar-benar terlambat...

.

.

.

.

_**Musim dingin, Kuchiki Rukia usia 17 tahun**__**...**_

"Yey! Akhirnya kita sampai di Prefektur Nagano. Sudah lama kita tidak kesini kan Rukia?" seru Momo. Hari ini siswa-siswi SMA Karakura memang mengadakan liburan di lokasi main ski Kijidamaira di Nagano.

Rukia hanya mengangguk. Ia malas menjawab. Ski dan tempat ini benar-benar mengingatkannya pada sesosok pemuda yang berambut orange yang mungkin tak akan pernah ia temui lagi.

Sebagai seorang sahabat, Hinamori mengerti akan kegelisahan Rukia-walau sampai sekarang sahabatnya itu belum mau menceritakan apapun. "Kau tidak suka datang ke sini lagi atau kau lebih suka tempat ski sewaktu kita masih SMP dulu?"

"Eh...bukan. Aku suka. Tempat ski ini kan memang cukup terkenal di dunia. Hahahaha," Rukia tertawa kikuk. Alasan yang ia buat cukup logis mengingat tempat ini pernah menjadi arena olimpiade musim dingin-walaupun sebenarnya alasan itu hanya dibuat untuk menutupi hatinya yang sedang putus harapan.

Putus harapan akan Ichigo...

Karena jujur ia sadar-sudah lama ia memendam rasa aneh pada pemuda itu. Entah sejak kapan perasaan itu muncul, setiap kali Rukia memejamkan mata, ia merasakan pemuda itu hadir di hadapannya bersama turunnya salju sebagai background yang mengiringi senyumannya.

Tak mungkin, bahkan Rukia merasa bodoh mengharapkan ia akan bertemu kembali dengan Ichigo. Sesuatu yang rasanya mustahil. Mungkin saja Ichigo tak mengenalnya atau bahkan ia lupa pernah bertemu dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

"BRUUK," Rukia terjatuh saat ia hampir menyelesaikan semua lintasan ski. Tentu saja bukan karena ia tidak bisa bermain ski seperti lima tahun yang lalu, tapi karena ia melihat seseorang yang mampu membuat jantungnya seakan ingin meloncat keluar.

Ya! Pemuda itu. Pemuda yang selalu hadir setiap kali Rukia memejamkan mata.

Ichigo...

Walaupun sekarang Ichigo berbeda dari yang dulu. Rambut orange yang menurut Rukia bisa menjadi ciri khasnya kini di cat warna hitam.

Rukia tesenyum lebar-seolah ia berterima kasih pada takdir yang begitu indah memainkan melodi nasib dalam waktu mereka.

Namun, senyum itu langsung hilang dan tergantikan dengan wajah yang penuh kekecewaan. Pemuda yang ia anggap sebagai Ichigo itu berjalan melewatinya menuju ke arah seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam.

"Aku mencintaimu," samar-samar Rukia mendengar kata-kata itu. Segera saja ia menolehkan wajahnya dan seketika itu juga mata violet miliknya membulat sempurna. Laki-laki yang ia anggap Ichigo tadi tengah berciuman dengan gadis itu. Seolah kehadiran Rukia yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter, hanyalah sebuah patung es di tengah salju.

Hatinya hancur bak salju yang begitu halus, dingin dan mudah mencair. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Rukia segera berdiri dan berlari. Jujur ia benci hal ini. Benci pada kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan.

Rukia terus berlari ke arah depan dan menundukkan kepala untuk menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"BUK"

Tak sengaja ia menabrak lengan seseorang yang tertutupi jaket coklat tebal. Tapi sepertinya Rukia enggan berhenti-sekedar untuk minta maaf. Kejadian tadi benar-benar membuatnya muak.

"Hei, tunggu!" teriak seseorang-menyuruh Rukia untuk berhenti. Tentu saja Rukia tak peduli. Ia ingin segera pergi menjauhi arena ski tersebut.

"Rukia!"

Rukia tersentak dan menghentikan larinya. Suara ini? Ya Rukia mengenal suara ini. Suara yang dirindukannya selama lima tahun terakhir. Suara Ichigo. Namun sekelebat bayangan saat Ichigo mencium gadis itu masih saja menghantuinya. Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Mungkin cuma perasaanku. Mana mungkin Ichigo mengejarku?'

"Hei!" teriaknya sekali lagi dan kini ia berhasil mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kanan Rukia tepat saat gadis itu ingin mencoba kabur.

Rukia berbalik dan melihat sepasang kristal coklat bening itu menatapnya lembut. Sepintas ia tak percaya, rambut Ichigo tetap seperti dulu-berwarna orang cerah. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah tadi rambut Ichigo berwarna hitam? Rukia yakin tadi ia tak salah lihat. Lalu bagaimana bisa rambut Ichigo berubah secepat itu? Atau mungkin itu rambut pasangan?

Entah ada magnet apa yang membuat tangan mungil Rukia beralih menuju rambut orange milik Ichigo dan...

"Aww, hei apa yang kau lakukan cebol? Seenaknya saja kau menjambak rambutku," maki Ichigo sebal.

Rukia memperhatikan tangan mungilnya yang berhasil menarik beberapa helai rambut milik Ichigo. "Ini asli?" tanyanya polos.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah dari dulu rambutku memang berwarna orange? Kau ini ada-ada saja. Sakit tau".

"Maaf. Kupikir kau memakai rambut pasangan soalnya tadi aku melihat orang yang mirip denganmu err...sedang berciuman," Rukia salah tingkah.

Ichigo menatapnya agak kaget namun tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum lembut dan mengacak-acak rambut Rukia. "Mau naik gondola?"

.

.

.

.

"Wow," guman Rukia takjub begitu melihat pemandangan dari atas gondola. Salju di kejauhan yang terpapar cahaya matahari dengan latar pegunungan di belakangnya terlihat sangat indah.

"Eh, bisa jatuh," tangan kekar Ichigo menarik tangan mungil Rukia-memaksanya untuk duduk kembali.

Rukia menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "Kenapa kau tak datang waktu itu?"

"Maaf. Aku ada urusan sebelum kembali ke Tokyo. Dan aku tahu kau menungguku, soalnya waktu itu aku menemukan boneka salju berbentuk kelinci jelek sih," sindir Ichigo dan berhasil membuat Rukia merengut.

Hening menyela. Ichigo memandang Rukia dalam-dalam. Cantik, pujinya tanpa suara. Ia dapat merasakan detakan jantungnya yang seolah bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Err...Rukia,"

"Ya?"

Ichigo perlahan meraih jemari Rukia dan mengarahkannya ke dada, mengisyaratkan hati, "Kau tahu perasaan yang terus kupendam selama ini? Aku mencintaimu," ucap Ichigo tulus. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah tampan Ichigo.

"Tentu saja. Karena aku juga mencintaimu". Mereka tersenyum berpandangan. Violet dipertemukan dengan kristal coklat yang begitu bening.

Tangan Ichigo tergerak merangkul pinggang Rukia dan tangan yang lain menyentuh dagu milik sosok mungil di hadapannya. Rukia memejamkan mata dan sesaat setelah itu ia merasakan hangat di bibirnya. Ichigo menciumnya lembut. Perlahan salju turun bersamaan dengan sekawanan burung bulbul berwarna hijau dan bersuara merdu yang mulai berterbangan di sekitar pohon plum.

.

.

.

.

**Owari**


End file.
